


Saving Sanity

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose owes it to Tim to try</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Sanity

They met as enemies, each following the path of their mentors. 

Now they've changed sides…and Cass follows Rose's mentor. It does not make Rose happy, for either her sake or Tim's.

After all, her Robin deserves a family untouched by the insanity that took her father from her. That tainted her for too long, still gnaws at the edges of her mind.

So Rose lays a trap to net the Batgirl.

When she is staring at the unconscious form beneath her is when she realizes she has no clue how to save the girl.

That is when she calls Dick.

* * *

What Rose Wilson wanted was to be a Titan. It was the driving goal in her life, now that Daddy was very insane, it seemed. She had no one else after all. Wintergreen was missing, presumed dead. Her mother was dead. And her life had been screwed up beyond all belief during her own insanity.

She thought maybe, just maybe, as Nightwing inspected Cass's well-trussed form, that this might just ease the problems between her and the other Titans at last.

At least Robin…Tim…might start seeing her as more than just another responsibility given to him by his older brother.

"Good job, Ravager. Let's get her moved." 

Nightwing's praise makes her fly, and she throws herself into the coming hell eagerly.


End file.
